Livin in our fluffy high school
by AnimeUser
Summary: Colab with PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208! Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata all go to Bell Highschool. Misunderstandings are understood and fluffiness is bound to happen!. Parings: slight Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Sasusaku and Naruhina. Two-shot. Rating may change if PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208 gets paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is AnimeUser! This is a COLLAB with PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208! **

**PR (PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208): Muahahahahahahahahahahaha...**

**AU (AnimeUser): *sweat drop* Why are you laughing?**

**PR: Cuz I know what we are going to do to our favourite pairings *MUAHAHAs again***

**AU: *looks at PR* Don't tell them! It won't be fun if you tell them!**

**PR: *Looks at AU with O.o* Did you really think I would and spoil the surprise?**

**AU: ...No?**

**PR: *Sweat drops* Well, ON WITH DA STORYY!**

**AU: It's not "Da" it's "the"...*mumbles* and you got an A in english...**

**PR: *Sticks tongue out at AU and blows raspberry* At least I got an A.**

**AU: So I got a B in English. So WHAT!? ...Okay, *sighs* on with the story...**

**PR: Me nor my cousin (*coughcoughSherlockcoughcough *) AnimeUser don't own pokemon or Naruto... although it would be aweshum *Glares at AnimeUser not to correct her again in english* if we did. :3**

**AU: *sighs and shakes her head*...**

**Pairings are:**

** Pokeshipping (AshxMisty)**

**Contestshipping (MayxDrew)**

**SasuSaku (AU: Well...I'm going to try...-_-'')**

**NaruHina!**

***Just a note that PR is writing most of the pokemon bits and AU obviously doing the naruto bits. Just saying ^.^"**

* * *

It was a normal day in Bell Highschool **(PR: So unoriginal...)** as we zoom in on Hinata Hyuga. **(AU: Normal POV...XP)**

_'I wonder what everyone else is doing... Misty, May... Naruto...' _ Hinata felt her face flush as she thought about the happy-go-lucky blonde. For as long as she remembered, she had a... a small crush on him. Misty, a fearless red head that absolutely LOVED the water was the only one who knew that Hinata liked Nauto that way as far as she knew. Misty has been her friend since grade school. Hinata remember how she was afraid of her at first because she would act as if she would be able to hit a child so easily...

"-ta...Hinata...HINATA!"" Sakura called her. "Hinata? What's wrong?" Sakura asked with curiosity in her voice. Sakura was Hinata's class mate, she has pink hair that is up to her waist and she is a little bit taller than her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's time for club activitie-" before she could finish her sentence a male student called Sakura. Sakura just sighed.

"Sorry Hinata, I have to go ahead. The student council president will kill me..." Sakura said with an apologetic voice and left with the student.

"Hey, is that Hinata?" A person behind her asked to his companion.

"I think so... I don't think anyone else has that kind of hair in our school..." The other replied back.

"NARUTO! Stupid Blondie! There are about another billion other people that have her kind of hair!"

"Me? Stupid? Please, Ash, you are one of the dumbest in our class!" Says the boy, now known as Naruto Uzumaki.

"Says the one who repeated the grade about three times!" Said Naruto's companion who is now revealed to be Ash Ketchum.

"Guys, you're making a rucket! Now shut up and let me come through!" Said the ever-familiar voice which belonged to none other than the infamous Misty Waterflower.

_BANG!_

_BASH!_

I turned around to see that Naruto and Ash holding their heads in pain while waterfall tears were running from their eyes.

**Misty POV**

"Mist, you're so COLD!" Ash whined.

Naruto agreed, "Yeah Misty, no wonder why no one else likes you..." I was stung by those words, although Ash didn't notice and kept the so-called .

"Yeah, everyone keeps on saying that you're a runt and stuff," Ash snickered and carried on with fake sarcasticness, "But I guess you don't even realise that they say that because you're too busy hitting us with that mallet of yours! If you were a little bit more considerate of others, maybe people will like you better!"

My mouth went dry when I heard those words. Normally I would have retorted a cool comeback by now, but... Those words were just... Too un-Ash-like. I don't know why I'm aking a big deal out of it... It's not like I care about him or anything... Or do I?

**Stop denying that you absolutely love him already!**

_'... Look whoever you are, don't say that again...'_

**But you are!**

_'...'_

**Normal POV**

"Uh.. Hey Misty?" I held my breath and put an emotionless face on as I turned to the voice "Um, you do know that I was joking...Right?" Ash said, obliviously shattering my heart with the cruel joke.

I did my best to force a smile on my face to mask my sadness "Of course Ash! Why wouldn't I think that it was just a joke?" Without knowing, she also cried on muttering, "I mean, it certainly didn't sound like the bitter truth you were hiding from me..."

Sensing the tension and knowing that things would eventually work things out, Hinata whispered to Naruto, "I think we should get out of here..."

Nodding, Naruto agreed with Hinata. "Yeah. I needed to go and buy a new tie anyway..." Then, smiling, he turned to Hinata, arm outstretched.

"And I need to go to the library to finish my History assessment" replied Hinata.

"Wanna go together?" He asked with the large grin that Hinata absolutely adored.

With a small, but meaningful, smile on her face, she replied, "Oh.. Sure."

* * *

**Meanwhile where Sakura is Sakura's POV **

"Sorry I'm late!" I said as I leaned on the door while panting.

"Your late." A raven haired boy said coldly as he started writing on a paper.

"Sorry Sasuke..." I said in an apologetic tone.

"I was to caught in time and forgot about the club activities...hehe..." I said as I sat myself down next to him and helped him with the paper work. The boy with raven hair and onyx eyes is famous for being really, REALLY cold hearted, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. Most of his fangirls are aggressive and looked too...what's that word? Oh yeah, revealing. Me and Sasuke were quietly working for 10 minutes with silence, when the silence was broken by the 'number 1 fangirl' ...Karin.

"Sasuke-kuuun~" She tried to sing as she walked up to him in a flirtatious way. I sighed in annoyance. She was wearing our school's uniform in a revealing way. She tied up her shirt so her stomache could be seen and her skirt was a little bit higher than her mid thighs. Damn if I could fix her uniform right now I would but...Sasuke's there...wait. Why did I just care about him!? He doesn't care about me...

**He does... **

_'Damnit, inner! Why do you have to pop up in my mind when I'm talking about Sasuke!?'_

**Well, One I know you- I mean _WE_ love him and two, I love teasing you.**

_'Well shut up!'_

**Fine. You owe me though...**

"Karin what are you doing here? Your supposed to be in your club." Sasuke said coldly as she tried to make a cute pout; instead it came out as a duck face **(PR: a very disturbing image I tell you...)**.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go out." Karin said trying to use a seductive tone._ 'Pshh. Sasuke doesn't like you. He doesn't like people like you who constantly try to be his girlfriend.'_ I thought annoyed by her pressence.

"No. I wouldn't cheat." Sasuke said as he had a stoic expression.

"W-WHO!?" Karin nearly shouted as she hit the table.

"Sakura." He simply stated as he looked at me and mouth the words 'Play along'. I sighed and played along.

"Yes, I am his girlfriend. Got a problem?" I asked as I smiled at her cheerfully.

"N-No...of _course_ I don't..." with that said Karin left. I sighed.

"So, what now? What will you do the next time she comes up?" I asked as I stopped writing and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stooped too and looked at me.

"Easy. Your still my_ girlfriend_..." Sasuke simply stated as he looked away and continued working.

"Okay..." I said a little bit hurt because all I am to him is a _girlfriend_...but it's better than nothing...right?

**Idiot. Yes, it's better than nothing but...are you okay with it?**

_'Wow, for the first time you actually care about me-'_

**Us.**

_'-Us...' _

"Uh...I'm going back to the classroom. I left something..." I said as I got up and left.

* * *

**With Misty and Ash, Misty's POV**

Noticing that Hinata and Naruto had left, Misty turned to Ash with dissapointment evident in her voice. "You know, Ash, the problem with you is that you are so oblivious to other people's feelings... That and that you are really bad at maths."

"HEY!... I only copied from you eight times this semester!"

I sweatdropped. "Whatever you say Ash..."

"I am NOT an AIRHEAD!" Said a vaguely familiar voice.

"You are as much as an airhead as I use conditioner!" Said a not-so-girly voice back to the girl.

"Which only proves that you are more of a girl than I am!"

"Pfft. Like You're even feminine at all! I mean, even Misty is more feminine than you are!" This remark earned a pissed-off mark on Misty's forehead.

"That was definitely Drew... And where there is Drew arguing, there is..." Ash and Misty sweatdropped when they realised who were arguing.

In unision, they revealed the arguing the couple in the background "... May and Drew."

Spotting Misty and Ash about six metres in front of them, May then stomped over to where Misty was at and linked her arms with Misty and began to stalk off.

"C'mon Mist," She said, using Ash's nickname for her, "Let's go to the library. I need some peace and quiet."

When the boys were sure that Misty and May were out of hearing area, Ash said,"Uh dude... I think we just got ditched..."

Drew ruffled his hair and flicked it out of his face. "And I think I just got on the nerves of my kida-sorta-girlfriend..."

At this, Ash raised his eyebrow at him "Okay, spill."

"Okay, here's what happened..."

_*FLASHBACK* No POV_

_"Hey May! Wait up!" A voice called out to the girl in front of him, who was currently walking casually._

_"Oh Drew! Good morning!" The girl, now known as May, replied. Drew was thinking, ' her smile is so innocent on her gorgeous face... Wait a minute, did I just think that May was gorgeous? ... Oh screw it, I KNOW that she's gorgeous. I also know that she's a hopless clutz, an annoying airhead, an oblivious innocent and the person I currently have a crush on.'_

_"Hey Drew? Drew, come back to me... DREW YOU GRASSHEAD GET OUT OF LA LA LAND!"_

_Drew jumped with shock when he realised that May had come near his face and their noses were nearly touching. He felt my face get red and I looked away from her face. _

_Apparently May hadn't noticed that they were in each other's personal space and continued to try and get my attention "Drew, why are you avoiding eye contact?"_

_To make an excuse (And because it was obviously perfect timing), Drew said something that even he thought he would never say out loud._

_"May... I like you."_

_May, apparently not as dense as Drew (and everyone else) thought, blushed crimson red and stuttered "U-um y-y-y-y-you... What?"_

_At the ending of her sentence you could litterally see the smoke that came out of her head from processing everything Drew said._

_"So... I was going to ask if you wanna go out?" Seeing her expression though, Drew almost gave up on doing anything to pursuade her to go out with me._

_Sighing, I said, "Don't worry about it Airhead...__"_

_"By the way, my answer is yes" She said smiling again._

_Putting on an infutated smile and showing it to May, he extended his hand. "Well, GIRLFRIEND, would you like to hold my hand?"_

_May blushed when Drew called her his girlfriend, especially when she thought this may never happen._

_"... But you're still an airhead."_

_"I am NOT an AIRHEAD!"_

_*End of flashback*_

At the end of the story, Ash had this face (;)) "Great job man"

"Thanks" Said Drew

.

.

.

And they we leave them in an awkward silence...

* * *

**With Naruto and Hi****nata...Normal POV **

Naruto and Hinata were in the library, and no one was in there but the shy girl and happy-go-lucky boy. Right now, the happy-go-luky blonde was invading the shy girl's personal bubble **(AU: Or space...) **while grinning like an idiot.

"Ne, Hinata..." Naruto started as he pulled back and looked serious.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata asked, a taken aback a little.

"You know..." Naruto started as he looked down at the table.

"Yes Naruto?" Hinata asked again, signalling him to continue.

"...I wanna be more than friends..." Naruto said as he blushed a little. This caused Hinata's blood to rush to her face._ 'More than friends? Doesn't that mean he wants to be my boyfriend?'_ Hinata asked herself.

"H-Huh? You mean-" Hinata was cut off by Naruto.

"I wanna be best best BEST friends with you!" Naruto said as he smiled his usual smile that wouldn't turn into a sorrowful one. **(PR: *Facepalm*)**

"Huh? Oh...okay..." Hinata said as she looked away a little hurt.

"NARUTO~! Drew~!" a girl shouted obviously furious. Naruto flinched and smiled his worried smile.

"Sorry Hinata...I have to run before Sakura comes. Ja ne!" Naruto said as he exited the room as fast as he could.

_'Hm...is that what he thinks of me?'_ Hinata thought as she continued reading her book.

"Hey Hinata..." May and Misty said as they walked up to Hinata.

"Hi..." Hinata replied as she waved at them.

"What happened?" Misty asked as she sat herself down on the right side of Hinata.

"Yeah, I was just going to ask the same thing." May said as she sat down on the left side of Hinata.

"Well...you see...Naruto asked me-"

"He asked you out!?" May and Misty interrupted Hinata causing her to blush.

"...he asked to be more than friends but..." Hinata started.

"But?" May and Misty said as they looked curious and excited.

"...he wanted to be best..._friends_..." Hinata finaly finished her sentence. May and Misty were stoned (Anime stoned..). Hinata sighed.

_3..._

_2..._

_1-_

"_**HE WHAT!?**_" Misty and May shouted as they stood up but was told to be quiet in the library.

Hinata looked at her two friends worriedly. You wouldn't blame her though, I mean if you were in front of a murderous Misty and a rage-ful May, you would be too.

"Uh... guys?" Said Hinata, stuttering, "It's fine really! I'll get over it!" Hinata tried to reassure Misty and May. May and Misty sighed and sat down.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sakura...**

"You idiots!" Sakura said to Naruto and Ash while glaring at Drew.

"S-Sorry...?" Ash asked as he rubbed the part of his head that was hit.

"Sakura...that hurt..." Naruto whimpered as he tried to look at her with puppy-dog-eyes but failed, causing Sakura to hit both of them again.

"Um...why am I here?" Drew asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Because you helped them plan this. This is the first, and I mean _**first** _time their prank worked." Sakura explained as she started to glare daggers at Ash, Naruto and Drew.

"Well...they wouldn't stop pestering me so..." Drew said as he looked around nervously. Well who wouldn't, Sakura Haruno was ranked first on the most scariest girl when angered and is one of the most nicest girls...yes. One of the** nicest** girls. Sakura sighed and her scary aura faded.

"Naruto. Don't do this to all of the other students okay? Because they will and I mean will treat you like before." Sakura said as her eyes showed sadness as she walked up to the said boy. Naruto lowered his head.

"Sorry for reminding you. I just don't want you to live your highschool life like before..." Sakura apologized as she hugged him and left.

'Before? What does she mean before?' Ash and Drew thought as they walked back to their classroom to find Misty and May (Drew looking for May and Ash looking for Misty). Naruto just stayed there. Thinking of that thought was his worst nightmare. He was spoken of badly, children avoided him and most of all people bullied him.

"Dobe," Sasuke said as he placed his hand on Naruto's head. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with a tone like he doesn't care.

"...Sakura. She...reminded me of...that time..." Naruto said as he clenched his fist.

"Don't worry dobe. She was just warning you so the whole school won't hate you." Sasuke said as he took off his hand from Naruto's head.

"...if that does happen...will you, Sakura and Hinata be there?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke, determination was shown in his cerulean eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Well if you knew Sasuke well like Sakura and Naruto did that 'Hn' meant of course idiot, or just a plain yes. Although he was wondering why Hinata was also mentioned, seeing as she wasn't as close to Naruto as he was to Sakura and I.

"Thanks teme." Naruto said as he smiled his usual smile and left.

"That idiot even without asking he should have known...oh. I forgot to tell him that me and Sakura are dating..." Sasuke said to himself as he walked back to the student council room.

* * *

**AU: And that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you liked this chapter...if ya didn't...I don't care XD! Well...Purpleoceanrose208? Oh yeah...she's busy...with work and stuff...i think...maybe she's somewhere here...PURPLEOCEANROSE2028! WHERE ARE YOU!? -forever alone troll pic- Is it just me here!? T^T**

**PR: Lol... And this was supposed to be a oneshot XD Now this will be a twoshot... THE REASON WHY I ASKED TO DO A ONESHOT WAS BECAUSE I ALMOST DON'T HAVE TIME BECAUSE OF HIGHSCHOOL! *Fiery eyes***

**And whoever reads this... PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! It's for my own story on Pokemon so... PLEASE! ONEGAI! KUDASAI! T.T**


	2. Chapter 2: Final chapter with fluff?

** AU: Hi Guys! AnimeUser here! Sorry for not updating quicker?**

**PR: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT! T.T**

**AU: ...**

**PR: Sorry if there is slight Dawn (from pokémon) bashing, it's because I couldn't think of a better person to add as the person who had a crush on Ash and stuff so... Yeah :)**

**AU: Um... Sasuke might be OOC... So... Please forgive me? But besides, Sas-_gay_- I mean SasuKE _HAS_ to be OOC for a romance fic!**

**Disclaimer: Neither AnimeUser nor PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208 own the two categories we use in this fanfic, this is a fanfic... I mean Hello!**

* * *

**Where Naruto is...**

Naruto was sitting on one of the school's trees and at the same time leaning on the tree. He was consumed in his thoughts. He had regret...well didn't really regret but was disappointed at himself.

_Why did I have to say "I wanna be best best BEST friends with you!"? I could've said "I wanna be your..._

_**What? Your what? Your friend? Your boyfriend? Your dad? (PR: LOL XD) What? **_

_I... Want to be..._

_**Want to be what? What if she breaks your heart? **_

_She won't...? _

_**Your not even sure...**_

_So!? She has been nice ever since we met! _

_**Even so... She could just be like Karin... Nice to **_**just**_** Sasuke. Didn't you even see what she did to Sakura earlier this morning? **_

_What did she do? _

**_Slapped her. And is currently planning something... Look down._**

Naruto looked down and saw Karin a bluenette haired girl and a blonde haired guy.

"Dawn, you are going to take care of Ash and Deidara, you are to take Sakura. Got it?" Karin commanded as she stared sternly at them both.

"Sure thing chicken wing, un!" Deidara stated as he grinned cheekily. Karin punched Deidara because of this.

"Okay! And definitely this time..." Dawn started, with a sharp glint in her eye, "I'll get him to go out with me"

* * *

Meanwhile with Misty... **[PR: This part is a liiiittle eplict...]**

"Hey Misty."

Misty had turned around and had looked at the person who called her.

To her dismay, it was Dawn Hikari, the class snob. In Misty's eyes, she was one of the most conceited, annoying, prissy and most BITCHIEST (pardon my language) person in the whole school. She thought of herself as the sexiest and hottest in the whole school (and some boys thought that...) but her whole personality just ruins how she looks. Oh, and not to mention that she had a crush on Ash and is apparently 'in love and destined to be with him'.

"Oh. Hi Dawn..."

"So guess what? Huh? Huh?" Dawn said in a dangerously enthusiastic way. Not even letting Misty answer her question, she said, "ASH ASKED ME OUT! HE ASKED ME OUT! I TOLD YOU THAT HE WOULD! I HAVE PROVED YOU WRONG YOU UGLY, RUNTY, BIATCH!" She shouted smugly. "So now, you can't touch me."

For a moment I stopped breathing. Ash asked Dawn out? **(PR: Ugh... It pained me to write this sentence/question...)** I never would have thought that he would... I mean, I still remember when Ash told me that he was being stalked by this annoying girl who said that she 'fell in love at first sight' and was creeped out. I never would have thought this would happen. Nevertheless, I felt happy for him, although I couldn't describe the way my stomach was churning... Was it disappointment?

Or did I like Ash that way and didn't even notice it?

Suddenly, I saw Ash running here with a big smile on his face, turning to the direction me and Dawn were. My guess was that he came here to see Dawn, so I started to take my leave with my bangs covering my face.

Then, I jumped, feeling a familiar hand on my shoulder. "Hey Mist, where are you going?" It turned out to be the last person I wanted to see right now; the one and only Ash Ketchum.

"W-well, I figured that you wanted some alone time with Dawn, you know, with her being your new girlfriend and all..."

"That's right Ashy-poo! Don't you want to spend time with me?" Dawn had agreed while trying to persuade Ash to stay by fluttering her obviously fake eyelashes.

"Uh... I think you're both mistaken... I didn't ask Dawn to date me..."

"WHAT!?" Misty and Dawn shouted in shock- Dawn being pissed off and bewildered at the same time and Misty secretly happy.

"Well, you see, Sakura, Karin and I were in the student council room, since Sasuke needed to go to class and I had free period and Sakura didn't want to be left alone with Karin. So there I was, sitting there helping Sakura look through the guidelines of the school, looking if there was any rules that were unnecessary, then Dawn came!"

_***FLASHBACK***_

_SLIDE..._

_Sakura and Ash were stapling mini booklets for the entire year group. The atmosphere was nice and peaceful and the mood had absolutely no worries at all._

_Then suddenly, the worst person that could come during this peaceful time... Dawn Hikari._

_"Oh, ASHY-POO!~ Wanna go out with me?" asked Dawn bluntly. _

_Sakura then got a pissed off mark on her forehead and, thinking that Dawn only wanted Ash to come with her outside and not thinking that Dawn may be actually asking Ash to go date her, turned to Ash and whispered fiercely to him, _

_"You better go out with her right now before I punch her and you in the face Ketchum"_

_Ash, also thinking that Dawn was only asking himself to go outside with her, reluctantly replied, "Sure Dawn, whatever you want..."_

_Gasping mentally, Dawn cheered for herself thinking that Ash had 'finally' agreed to the idea to them going out and thought, 'Wow, I am sooo totally like going to rub this into Misty's face! In your face miss 'I'm-so-awesome-so-no-one-can-touch-me'!'_

_Noticing Dawn's so called 'triumphant' expression, Sakura and Ash started to sweat. 'Uh-oh... What did we do now?'_

_"ASH AND I ARE FINALLY DATING! OMFG!"_

_The raven haired boy, now realizing his mistake, sweatdropped and tried to explain what he actually meant. Although, before he could even open his mouth, she then said, "I'M GOING TO TELL MISTY AND RUB IT IN HER FACE!"_

_"Dawn! No! Wait!"_

**_*End of_ Flashback***

And then there was an awkward silence... Then it happened.

*** . . . . . . . . . . . . ***

"WHAT THE F-K ASH MOTHERF-ING KETCHUM? YOU'D RATHER GO OUTSIDE THAN DATE THE AMAZING, SPECTACULAR, HOT, SEXY, SHORT-SKIRTED AND TO-DIE-FOR DAWN? Next thing you know, you'll be saying that Misty is pretty, beautiful and that you like her better than me!"

Ash thought for a second on what he was going to say and...

"What if I do?" Ash said with a huge grin on his face. Misty stopped breathing for a moment... He thought that she was pretty?

"Well, excuse me? You think that one of the most ugliest, weirdest, disgusting and most-" Dawn started, but she was interrupted by none other than Ash.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER! Misty _**is**_ the most amazing, most nicest... And the most beautiful person I have ever met... Inside and out." Ash said gazing fondly into Misty's eyes.

Misty was honestly shocked. Did Ash Ketchum just compliment her and defend her? Not only once but... three times! Could he actually feel that way about me? All of those thoughts ran through Misty's head.

"Ugh! Whatever. I'm leaving..." Dawn said irritated as she walked away.

As she walked away, Misty turned to Ash, bangs covering her eyes.

"Ash... Did you, you know, mean everything that you said just then? I mean, the way that you taled about me... I sounded like an angel, really."

"Well," Ash started, playing with his collar, "You are like an angel... And you are beautiful, smart, pretty... Hell, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

Then, against all odds, Misty [finally] went with her instincts- She kissed Ash.

After a few seconds, which felt like hours to them, they pulled back for air.

"Ash... That's the best thing that anyone has ever said to me." Misty softly said, looking up to him.

"Hey Mist?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Well, I know that you deserve better than this but... Will you go out with me?"

Misty looked up, tears at the corner of her eyes. At first, Ash thought that she was sad, but seeing her smile gently like that, made him think twice. She was crying of joy.

"Honestly, nothing can get better than this"

And they locked lips again.

* * *

_**With Sakura...**_

Sakura sighed. She was stuck with allof the mini booklets that needed to be stapled. She couldn't stop worrying about what **they** were doing. **They** meaning Sasuke and... K... Karin.** (AU: This literally sent me shivers X.X)**

**'Let's just go find them and then kick that bleaches ass!'**

'No. I-'

**'We're'**

'-we're stuck with paperwork and you know...he'll...kill us?'

**'No. He won't,'** Inner sighed. **' Just find another damn boy that WILL like you! I mean we have the looks!' **Inner said cheerfully obviously thinking 'that'.

'Ewww, n-' suddenly a voice interrupted Sakura and her Inner's thought.

"Yo Sakura, un!" Sakura turned her head at the voice. The guy had long hair and looked like a boy version of Ino.

"Uh...Hi Deidara." Sakura said with a forced smile as she stood up from the chair.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Nothing... I'm... Just... Worried..." Sakura admitted as she sat back down.

"Why are you worried, un?" Deidara, yet again asked.

"... Um..." Sakura said, not knowing what to say or explain.

"Is it because of Sasuke, un?" Deidara asked, well more likely stated.

"Wha- huh!? I-I'm not w-worried about him!" Sakura stated as she stood up quickly, making her lose her balance and fall on Deidara.

"Aggressive aren't you, un." Deidara said as he smirked and turned them around so he was on top.

"W-What are you planning?" Sakura asked as she tried pushing him off.

"Nothing... I just want... You..." Deidara stated as he closed the gap in between them.

"What do you think you two are doing?" A new voice asked as he pulled Deidara off of Sakura and yanked Sakura up.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura said as she was pulled outside by the said boy. Sasuke pushed Sakura to the wall and placed his hands on the wall trapping the girl in between his arms.

"What are you two doing in the library?" Sasuke asked coldly as he closed the gap a little, so that their noses were barely touching.

"U-Um..." Sakura took a deep breath as she got annoyed, thinking what he was doing with Karin "What were you doing with Karin?" Sakura finished irritatedly.

"Why would you care?" Sasuke said as he stared down at Sakura.

"Because..."Sakura started as she tried to compete with Sasuke's stare.

"Because?" Sasuke asked now curious.

"B-Because..." Sakura said stuttering.

"Sakura. Get to the point." Sasuke said, slightly losing his patience.

"B-Because... I love you!" Sakura said rather loudly as tears soon ran down her cheeks, taking Sasuke by surprise.

"...You... Love me?" Sasuke asked as his arms fell to his side.

"...Yes... I do," Sakura said as she wiped the tears even though they didn't stop. "Why don't you go back to the person you love, Karin-" Sakura was interrupted by a pair of lips that were pressed against hers.

"Sakura... I don't love Karin. I love the one in front of me..." Sasuke said as he captured her lips again.

* * *

_**With Hinata...**_

Hinata was crying under the same tree as Naruto was... Not like she knew though.

"If... Only I... Could get enough... Courage to say... 'I love you Naruto' to his face...'" Hinata wailed in between her sobs. But what she did not know was that the said boy was listening to her.

"Then you should just say it..." A familiar voice stated. Hinata looked around and saw no one. She was afraid for a moment.

"W-Who's there!?" Hinata cried. She heard a soft thud, which made her turn around and saw a really, REALLY familiar boy.

"You don't remember me? You know, the one you were talking about just then?" The boy, now known as none other than Naruto, asked.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto! Y-Y-You didn't hear what I just said right!?" Hinata questioned nervously as she blushed cherry red.

"Well... Sorry to break it to 'ya, but I heard every word. But... If you want, I could answer you..." Naruto answered as he smiled softly to her. When Naruto didn't hear any response from Hinata, he took a very deep breath.

"Hinata, I... Love you... Matter of fact, when I said I wanted to be your best, best, BEST friend... I was just... Scared that you would reject me... But... Now I know and I'm happy that you feel the same way!" He said ending his mini speech with a grin. When Naruto glanced back at her, he was shocked at what he saw.

Hinata was looking at him wide-eyed, tears at the corner of her eyes. For a minute there, she though that he would reject her. Thank God that he didn't!

Naruto jumped down from the tree and next to Hinata flawlessly and held her in a hug.

"Don't cry anymore, okay? I hate seeing you cry..."

And with tenderness in his eyes, he gave Hinata her first kiss.

* * *

**With Karin in a classroom...**

Karin bit her thumb as Dawn ranted to her.

"... It was so annoying! He was complimenting Misty Waterflower, MISTY!" Dawn ended as she walked in circles.

"Grrr... So Sakura and her girls are fighting back huh?" Karin questioned to herself as she stopped biting on her thumb.

"Yeah, I think they are!" Dawn agreed as she tried, keyword: tried, to think of a way to get them back.

"Dawn, get Deidara. He should be finished with Sakura by now." Karin commanded as she sat down on a random desk that was behind her.

"Hai." Dawn agreed as she left to get Deidara. When Dawn left, Karin walked to the now closed door and leaned on it. Just then she heard about two girls talking on the other side.

"Hey, did you hear?" a boyish sounding voice asked as she walked with her other friend.

"No. What happened?" A girlish sounding voice answered and questioned the boyish sounding girl. By this, Karin opened the door slightly and quietly and peered through the gap. The two girls were none other than; Ten Ten and Ino Yamanaka, also friends with Sakura Haruno.

"Well, you know how Hinata was sad and ranted about how Naruto wanted to be her best, best, BEST friend, to herself?" Tenten started and paused to see if the blonde caught up, Ino nodded.

"Yeah...what about it?" Ino spoke as she raised one of her blonde eyebrows.

"Well, you see...Hinata ranted under a tree...and...um...Naruto was there." Tenten informed Ino nervously.

"And?" Ino demanded as she looked worried for the poor, shy bluenette.

"Well, I have heard two rumors. One, he turned her down nicely. And two, he said he loved her and is happy." Tenten said as she showed the said quantity of numbers with her fingers.

"Oh...Hm...I swear if it's rumor 1 I will **kill** Naruto. But if it's rumour 2, I'll congratulate them!" Ino foretold Tenten her plan as she walked off, leaving poor Tenten alone.

1...

2...

3-

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Tenten exclaimed as she ran to Ino. Karin furrowed her eyebrows and sat on the desk she sat on earlier.

'That brat either now has a boyfriend or is heartbroken.' Karin thought as she thought of what to do.

"Yo, you needed me, un?" Deidara asked as he walked in the door, Dawn following in pursuit.

"How did it go with Sakura." Karin more likely stated than questioned.

"Haha, well you see..." Deidara started rubbing the back of his neck. Karin raised one of her eyebrows.

"See?" Karin asked as she crossed her arms.

"Um...I kissed her...and..." Deidara explained as he looked at the ceiling.

"And?" Karin was getting excited. She knew Sakura didn't have like Deidara and with this, if what he's saying went even further than that she would be in heaven now.

"Sasuke...came...in...and...took her away." Deidara quickly replied and walked out as soon as the last work came out of his mouth.

"Okay-WHAT!?" Karin screeched very, **very** loudly, this outburst made Dawn finch. Outside, Deidara ran as fast as he could so he could escape the death wrath of Karin.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the gang...**

"NARU-" Ino was interrupted by a screech.

"What dafuq was that" Tenten question to nobody in particular.

"Maybe it was a beach being hurt by a beach." Neji suggested as he shrugged. Ino shook her head and glared at Naruto.

"NARUTO! Did you or did you not break Hinatas heart!?" Ino questioned rather loud.

"Well..." Naruto started as a tint of red showed on his cheeks. Hinata flushed beet red at this.

"U-Um... Ino... He accepted... My confession..." Hinata stuttered, and by the end of her sentence she fainted.

"Wah!" Naruto exclaimed as he caught his girlfriend. "Hinata! Hinata!" He said waving his free hand in front of her face.

"Haha, you guys are so cute." A voice said coming from the door.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to see the owner of the voice. All of their eyes widened at the sight, and Naruto's mouth was in a shape of an 'o'.

"Dobe, shut your mouth. You'll attract flies." A strong and soothing voice informed Naruto.

"Since when!?" Everyone asked as they all pointed at the scene before them. he scene was; Sasuke's back was leaning on the wall and was hugging a smiling Sakura closely.

"Since..."

"Hey guys! What's up?" In come May and Drew, linked arms and May leaning on Drew's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. Just asking Sasusaku here about how they got together." Replied Naruto who held Hinata up bridal style, now sitting down.

Then they heard soft snoring.

"... Uh, where's that coming from?" Asked Sakura, confused.

"Over here!" Whispered/shouted Ash about a meter from the table that everyone was sitting at.

"!" Everyone turned to Ash in shock.

Well, seeing as they saw Misty sitting cross-legged on Ash's lap, noticing that May and Drew are together, Hinata fainting from happiness and Sakura and Sasuke together, you would want to know what happened right? So they asked the one who saw it all- Carolyl **(AU's OC)** who filmed it all on tape.

"You know, this would make a VEERY good fanfic someday."

How ironic.

* * *

**PR: YAY~! IT'S DONE~**

**AU: YES! It is FINALLY done! ^^ *dances around from joy and trips on a computer wire and falls face first* Ouch...**

**PR: *laughs then helps her out* Well, we hope you like d this twoshot! Please read and review! both me and AnimeUser would Really appreciate it!**

**Sayonara~**

**Ciao~**

**Anyam~**

**Taichian~**

**Bye~**

**Now go look riight down there and review :3**

** l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
\/**


End file.
